Hilda's True Feelings
by Ouroborous626
Summary: Hilda's memory loss 'causes her to reveal her true emotions to Oga, emotions she tried so hard to bury...
1. Plot Change

Hey guys, just a heads up, I reread this fanfic recently and thought "da fuk was I thinking". The connection between chapter 7 and 8 is rather slim, and I really wanted to continue the plot where Hilda lost her memories so I've decided to split this Fanfic into two (Chapters 1-7, and 8 to 12). By the way,I think I need to still work on the other half of the story so it won't be published for some time. I hope you guys will still like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys so this is my first manga, I know that this chapter might be boring but just hang in there because I promise that after this the plot will be all original. Anyways feel free to post reviews, CONSTRUCTIVE comments (please don't say that I copied this from the manga because I already know that), and (hopefully) requests for chapter 3.

PS I only included this chapter for those who'd failed to update themselves on Beelzebub. So if **y**ou already know what took place in chapter 139 feel free to skip to the next chapter.

Author's note: This story takes place after Oga's battle with Akumano high where Hilda lost her memories.

The morning after Oga fought with Akumano high was just an average everyday morning, he woke up before Hilda, brushed his teeth, took a shower and got dressed.

When he went back to his room to get Baby Be'el, he saw the same beautiful, blonde woman who he's had a secret crush on for a few months now,dressing up as usual in

his room"heh, one day I'll finally get enough courage to tell her how I feel…" Oga thought to himself. He greeted her with his monotone "hello". Her reply shocked both

him and the young demon lord. He almost dropped Be'el had he not remembered what would happen if he cried.

When they had gone down to breakfast, Hilda had explained to Oga's parents that she'd forgotten everything, bringing the rest of Oga's family to tears. After they'd

reintroduced themselves, they explained that she was married to Oga, they also explained what it meant to be a "good wife". Hilda pondered all these things and even

agreed to watch a 50+ hour television series with Mrs. Oga.

That night Oga woke up feeling someone hugging him, and screamed out load (enough to wake up his parents and possibly a few neighbors) when he saw Hilda

sleeping beside him. After his parents and sister had left the room uninterested in his "non-existent" problem saying that it was normal for a married couple to sleep

together, he freaked out and ran to Furuichi's house in the middle of the night.

Well that's chapter one for you, I know it's just an almost exact copy from chapter 139 but I thought it'd be important to write about this part because (SPOILER ALERT!)

Hilda's memory loss is a big part of the plot.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this is where the plot will be a lot more original than the first chapter and is actually where my story actually begins. I figured I'd release this chapter at the same time as the first one because the first chapter, (as I've said over and over) is a copy of the manga so I figured you'd be really frustrated if I just left you with the first one.

"That's not the Hilda I know!" I quickly ran to Furuichi's house out of sheer panic and confusion. I just needed someone to talk to about her. On my way there I thought

that neither Takayuki nor his parents would be happy to have me knocking on their door at 2 am but I just remembered that I don't give a shit. When he opened the

door, I quickly went inside without being welcomed in and ran to his room. When he asked me what was wrong, I told him about how Hilda had forgotten everyone

to waking up in the middle of the night seeing her sleeping beside me. I could tell that he was gonna make another stupid perverted pun but I told him to clam it before

he opened his mouth. After getting serious (with a little help from a punch in the face), Furuichi suggested that we call Lamia first thing in the morning. I called my family

and told them I was sleeping over at Furuichi's place tonight, and before he could object, pretended to fall asleep. I need some rest. It is gonna be a long day tomorrow.

I woke up at 10:00 am and with help from Alaindelon, transported Lamia to the Human World. After explaining to her my problem, she suggested that we do things that

might remind her of the old Hilda. Lamia and Furuichi had half-dragged, half-carried me to my house where we'd have to confront Hilda. I asked Lamia if she was sure that

this would work, and she said "Hilda's my best friend, there's no way in hell she'd forget me, dumbass!" After leaving Lamia to talk to the "new Hilda" for 2 hours, she left

my room half crying saying "I can't believe she even forgot my name, La-mi-a. That isn't that hard to remember is it?" After being calmed down by Misaki, Lamia suggested

that we call the head Doctor Rachmaninorr. After he told me that the effects of Salamander's flames were permanent and the solution he had to offer was just as useless

as Lamia's. I felt a pang of guilt hit me right then and there, it was more painful than any damage Jabberwock's kicks and punches could ever inflict on me. For once in my

life, I felt weak and powerless, I knew that I could be stronger than the demon lord himself and still not have the power to get the old Hilda back. The old Hilda is now

gone and it's my fault, and how could I ever live with that? I ran up to my room and locked the door. I wanted time to think, I started to feel a lump growing in my throat,

I had to keep reminding myself what I told Be'el, "Real men don't cry… Real men don't cry… Real men don't cry…" In about an hour, I'd broken what I'd taught to Be'el and

huddled up in the corner of my room. I'm glad that my door lock worked because it would be a pathetic sight, finding the Rampaging Demon Ogre crying himself to sleep

on the floor. I woke up to see that it was still night, I checked the clock to see that it was still 2:00am. I made a promise then and there that I'd never stop trying to get

her memories back.

Okay, that's it for chapter two. If you've gotten interested in this story (which I hope you did), I'll be updating within a week. This chapter is updated until chapter 139 for now, but don't worry, I check for updates on Beelzebub daily so expect this story to follow the storyline.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, you probably noticed by now that my chapters are relatively short. I know it CAN be frustrating, but it's just my style of writing to make my chapters. It also means that I'll be able to update more frequently than most people. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read my FanFics, it really means a lot to me.

*Sigh* Why did Hilda have to fight with Kunieda now? People've been spreding rumor's about our "Love Triangle" all day. I know I normally don't care but it kinda gets

annoying when random delinquents keep asking who I love more. I honestly think it's none of their business whom I care about. Anyway, Mr. Saotome's class was boring as usual, *sigh* his lessons teaching me how to kick some demon ass was much more interesting. I

think it was something about frogs and cutting them up but I fell asleep halfway through the lecture. I was woken up by the school bell telling me that classes were over so

I followed Hilda to the roof so we could feed Be'el in private. While I was talking to Furuichi, we both noticed that a beautiful blonde woman in a wet nurse's outfit had just

arrived. "You look pathetic, Hilda." That set me off (though I didn't show it), how could Yolda talk so coldy to her sister that lost her memories rescuing her. We asked what

she was doing here, and her answer wasn't what I expected. I thought she came here to laugh at Hilda or maybe even try to kill her, instead she held in her hand a way to

get the old Hilda back. Furuichi was still worried that the bratty Lord En was still in the Human world but I didn't care. I was so excited I thought I was gonna explode.

Hilda's reply hit me like one of Be'el's tantrums. "I don't want to find out." All of my excitement burst like a bubble as all Of them tried to convince Hilda to watch the CD. She ended up crying and said "Am I really that unwanted?" before running off.

Told you I'd make my chapters short ^_^. Anyways you'd probably notice that this is also like a copy of Chapter 141 but I'd just like to tell you that I don't plan to make this a copy of Beelzebub (don't lose faith!). I only put in my edited versions of the chapters to help strengthen the overall plot and to set the stage for a truly romantic FanFiction. I also do this 'cause I like to keep my FanFiction regularly updated to the actual Manga.


	5. Chapter 4

"What an ass, you made her cry" this normally wouldn't bother me but I knew it was true. Hilda said that she didn't want to remember yet I nearly forced her into it. I mean

sure it'd be a little weird to have Hilda acting like a real "wife" towards me, but it made her happy and that's what matters most. So I decided to go after her, she wasn't in

the school library (where i often saw her), nor was she in the cafeteria. After half an hour of searching, I needed to take a pit stop in the men's room, I saw a commotion in

the ladies room, I burst in to find my "wife" in tears on the floor. Before the scene could get any more emotional, I picked Hilda up "Bridal-Style" and carried her home. I was

glad it was raining 'cause it hid my tears fairly well. Hilda eventually fell asleep in my arms, she looked so cute when she was asleep. I remembered how much I wished that

she really was my wife. Why did I always deny it, even she thinks we're married. By the time we finally got home, we were both soaking wet. I knew enough to know that

she could get pneumonia if I let her stay in her wet clothes. When I finally got her wet nurse's dress off, my whole family suddenly popped in from behind the door. They all

immediately apologized for invading our "private time". And left soon after. Before they were out of earshot, I heard my dad say "I hope I'll have a granddaughter soon."

"Damn you old perv!" I thought to myself. *Sigh* I had finally finished changing Hilda, now how would I explain to my family that it wasn't what it looked like.

Well that's it for chapter 4, (still a relatively short chapter like the rest) but I think this is the best one so far (Don't you?). The plot was getting a little too serious, so in line with all Beelzebub fanfictions, I decided to add a little comedy in the end to lighten up the mood a little. Again thanks for continuing to read my fanfiction, really appreciate it =)).


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I finally figured out how to fix my fanfic around the changed storyline of beelzebub, I actaully finished earlier than expected so, enjoy!

"Hey, you're finally awake."

I felt really tired, my stomach started to grumble.

"Oh you're probably hungry, I better fetch your dinner."

I smiled, although he acts insensitive, he really does care about me. Tatsumi's phone is ringing, should I read his message? To hell with this! I'm Tatsumi's wife, I can

read any of his messages.

"It's Yolda, in case Hilda still doesn't want you to watch the CD,

I'll tell you how to get back her memories.

I asked Salamander how to reverse his flames, it's simple really,

she just needs a kiss from her prince charming ;-). Good luck!"

I was torn, I wanted Oga more than anything, But I definitely don't want to get my memories back. What should I do? Whatever I do, I'll have to make up my mind

before Tatsumi gets up.

"Sorry it took so long, we ran out of rice so I had to cook some."

The meal was mediocre, but I couldn't help but notice Tatsumi staring at me the entire time. I was now sure what I had to do, I don't care what I have to do, but one

way or another, I know that all I want is for us to be together. I quickly finished supper and put it on the night table. I took a deep breath.

"Tatsumi?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well... Uh... I... You see... (he was fiddling with his fingers)"

"I guess not."

"Hilda, much more than you know."

The kiss that followed knocked the wind out of me. It felt like the whole world revolved around me, around us. I felt elated, it was the best thing I ever felt, I could feel

heat rising within my chest. The world started spinning, slowly, going faster and faster with each passing second our lips were locked. I suddenly saw images,

cutscenes from my "former life" flash before me. I saw… a figure… a demon… the demon king… handing me Emperana Kaiser de Beelzebub III. Oh how I adored the

young master.

Wait, now I see a handsome young human, Oga Tatsumi, rescuing me, from Himekawa. Then… rescuing me from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Oh right, that's how I

lost my memories. But something more, a heard a voice, loud and clear, it kept saying " I've fallen for Oga Tatsumi."

Well that's it for now, luckily, I managed to change my work enough so that it'd fit in with the new story line. Thanks for reading, though I hope you guys will give me more reviews and tell me about your thoughts. Anything will be appreciated. Anyways, I hope to finish the next chapter in a week

PS. I have a pretty good idea as to how I'll continue this FanFic, but just in case you've got some great ideas, I'd be more than glad to listen. THANKS


	7. Chapter 6

Hi guys, I finally figured out how to fix my fanfic around the changed storyline of beelzebub, I actaully finished earlier than expected so, enjoy!

"Hey, you're finally awake."  
>I felt really tired, my stomach started to grumble.<br>"Oh you're probably hungry, I better fetch your dinner."  
>I smiled, although he acts insensitive, he really does care about me. Tatsumi's phone is ringing, should I read his message? To hell with this! I'm Tatsumi's wife, I can read any of his messages.<p>

"It's Yolda, in case Hilda still doesn't want you to watch the CD, I'll tell you how to get back her memories. I asked Salamander how to reverse his flames, it's simple really, she just needs a kiss from her prince charming ;-). Good luck!"

I was torn, I wanted Oga more than anything, But I definitely don't want to get my memories back. What should I do? Whatever I do, I'll have to make up my mind before Tatsumi gets up.

"Sorry it took so long, we ran out of rice so I had to cook some."

The meal was mediocre, but I couldn't help but notice Tatsumi staring at me the entire time. I was now sure what I had to do, I don't care what I have to do, but one way or another, I know that all I want is for us to be together. I quickly finished supper and put it on the night table. I took a deep breath.

"Tatsumi?"  
>"What?"<br>"Do you love me?"  
>"Well... Uh... I... You see... (he was fiddling with his fingers)"<br>"I guess not."  
>Hilda… Wait…<p>

The kiss that followed knocked the wind out of me. It felt like the whole world revolved around me, around us. I felt elated, it was the best thing I ever felt, I could feel heat rising within my chest. The world started spinning, slowly, going faster and faster with each passing second our lips were locked. I suddenly saw images, cutscenes from my "former life" flash before me. I saw… a figure… a demon… the demon king… handing me Emperana Kaiser de Beelzebub III. Oh how I adored the young master. Wait, now I see a handsome young human, Oga Tatsumi, rescuing me, from Himekawa. Then… rescuing me from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Oh right, that's how I lost my memories. But something more, a heard a voice, loud and clear, it kept saying " I've fallen for Oga Tatsumi."

Well that's it for now, luckily, I managed to change my work enough so that it'd fit in with the new story line. Thanks for reading, though I hope you guys will give me more reviews and tell me about your thoughts. Anything will be appreciated. Anyways, I hope to finish the next chapter in a week


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a really really really really really long time since I've posted anything(there's a lot more reallys in there but I didn't bother since it takes space). I finally found the time and motivation to write the next chapter. PS The plot in this chapter is pretty confusing so if you don't get it, read it again, SLOWLY.

It had been more than a week since we kissed, and he's been acting like it never

happened. It was driving me crazy, so I tried to not to think about it. I was feeling

really tired today but I didn't even know why. In fact, there was a big

blank in my memory as to what happened today. I was really glad that another

night-long marathon of Love Generation was going to air tonight. I have grown quite

fond of human drama shows because I find the demonworld logic that a male can

purchase a female's love by being the suitor with the most number of decapitated

heads to be quite insulting. 'Human courtship rituals are the very entertaining to

watch." The marathon ended at around 2am, but I didn't feel tired yet. An idea

formed in my head while a grin appeared on my lips. I quietly snuck into the hallway

on the second floor. It was dark, but I've stayed here long enough to wander this

house with ease. Tatsumi's door was locked as usual, so I took the key Oga hides

underneath his dormat in case he locks himself out(which regularly happens). I tried

to tread lightly as to not wake him up, but the old wooden floorboard betrayed me.

I'd think that the Rampaging Demon Ogre/ baby carrying badass would be a monster

in his sleep, being able to sleep through a demonworld thunderstorm. Oga is actually

a light sleeper, a fact that I learned the hard way when he caught me "borrowing"

soda from his secret stash a few months ago. On one of our lengthy Stype calls,

Lamia had taught me about an experimental "shared dream" state that she and her

colloegues had been doing research on for awhile now. I could still remember

Lamia's exact words... "Listen well and do this carefully, we don't know what might

happen if the procedure isn't followed TO THE LETTER. Alright, before you begin,

your mind must be focused, so a couple of minutes of meditation beforehand

wouldn't hurt. Begin contact with the intended target using a small part of your body

such as your finger. Without removing your finger from his or her body, proceed to

wrap your arms around them, sorta like a hug. Now the most important part, wrap

your entire body around theirs, the rule of thumb is: the more physical contact, the

easier it is to connect to the other's mind. Oh I almost forgot, before you can share

your dreams, you need to fall asleep too." I finished the procedure in less than two

minutes so I just had to wait till my need for sleep overcame me. I woke up in a very

familiar setting, I was standing on the street that Tatsumi and I always passed on our

way to St. Ishiyama. The old lady who lived in the house on the corner was leaving

for her morning stroll while the mailman was on his usual route to deliver the

morning mail. It all seemed so... real. Oga was standing by the stoplight to wait for

me like he always did. He seemed unusually jumpy today and he kept fiddling with a

flyer in his hand. I saw myself coming out of the curb with the Master's baby bag.

'OGA YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU FORGOT THE MASTER'S BAG AGAIN! I SWEAR, THE NEXT

TIME YOU LEAVE THE MASTER'S THINGS, I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED

YOUR INNARDS TO AKUBABA!' I saw myself walking out in a vile temper. I saw how

ugly it looked when I did that and made a mental note about keeping my anger

issues in check. Furuichi came along and began talking to Tatsumi. 'So, have you

asked her yet? 'Nah man, I'll ask her after school.' 'Well you better hurry or you

might end up going alone' 'Speaking of going alone, how's your search going?'

'Believe it or not, she said yes.' 'No way! Who's the desperate girl? 'She's not

desperate, she happens to like me! 'Yeah yeah, anyway who is she?' That's for me to

know, and you to find out.' Mr. Saotome's class passed by quickly, and before I knew

it, the bell rang.' Tatsumi was waiting outside the school still holding a flyer in his

hands. I saw myself exiting the building. Oga started talking to me, but I couldn't hear

his words. It didn't matter though, because I knew what happened next... As if there

was a script, I began reciting our conversation this afternoon. 'Hey Hilda, are you

doing anything tomorrow? If you don't, I was wandering if you'd like to go with me

to...' The mute Oga began to unfold the flyer in his hand. 'I'd love t.. I mean, ME go

with YOU? You must be joking! I would never develop a huge, secret crush on

someone like you! Besides, I've got an important meeting with the Demonlord

tomorrow!' The mute Hilda ran away embarrassed and angry at herself for being so

mean to Oga. The mute Oga, disheartened, looked at the flyer one last time, it read:

" Prom! At the school gym, 6:30-10-00pm Bring a date! And don't be late!

I woke up from the dream crying. I'm so sorry Tatsumi, I'm so sorry... My tears

drenched Oga's shirt so much that it began sticking to my face. I got up and left the 

room. Before locking the door, I smiled and whispered 'See you tomorrow, Tatsumi."

Okay, if you guys are still confused about the plot after re-reading it, feel free to post questions on the reviews/comments section and remember to log-in your accounts so I can reply.


	9. Chapter 9

So I felt a little bit guilty for not updating for so long so I decided to pull an all-nighter to finish this. Definitely my longest chapter ever(it's still pretty short though) I think I might've gotten a bit carried away with the characters but I hope you guys will still like it.

I snuck through the hallway towards Misaki's room, determined to make it up to Tatsumi. I didn't bother

turning the lights on again, I knew the inside of this house like the back of my hand. Just a few more

steps... I came crashing down with a thud. "What the... This wasn't here awhile ago..." Just then, my

cellphone played that godawful ringtone Lamia installed on my phone just for me. I quickly scampered to

pick up my cellphone before it woke anybody up. 

'Hello?' 

'Hilda-chan, is this a bad time?' 

'As a matter of fact...' 

'I'll just make this quick then.' 

I could've sworn I heard echos over my phone call with Lamia. I took a mental note that I should add this

to my list of complaints to DemonWorldTelCo. 

'Hang on, hang on, let me get a pen and paper to write down your "quick" request.' 

'What makes you think I'm asking for a favor?' 

' Aren't you?' 

'Well, yes but that doesn't mean I'm gonna ask for one everytime I call.' 

'Sure su- Lamia! What are you doing here?' 

'It's about that favor...' 

I sat next to Lamia on Misaki's bed. 

'Well out with it, you're not going to ask me to get samples of human feces again, will you?' 

'No no, nothing like that. I need your help to pick out some clothes.' 

You didn't have to be Lamia's best friend to know that she strongly opposes wearing anything but her

trademark doctor get up, so her wanting to buy clothes became immediately suspicious to me. 

'What kind of clothes did you have in mind?' 

'Well, I need a dress.' 

'You mean the kind women wear to parties and such?' 

'Yep, that's the one.' 

'When do you need it?' 

'Before 5pm.' 

'You mean TODAY?' 

'You don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought I'd be fun if the two of us went shopping. I'm sorry

for bothering you...' 

I could see tears start to well up in her eyes, I just hated when she did that to me. No matter how many

times she does it, I can't do anything but give in to her requests. 

'No it's ok, I'll take you with me to the mall.' I need to get some clothes as well. 

'Thanks so much Hilda-chan!' 

'We'd better get going if you want to get the dress in time. I'll call Alaindelon to take us to Devilishly

Cheap.' 

'Wait Hilda, aren't you forgetting today is Black Sabbath, all the stores in the DemonWorld are closed

today.' 

'Oh yeah I almost forgot, Oh well, the price difference between here and Devilishly Cheap isn't THAT big.' 

It still was pretty early, so the streets were for the most part, empty. I took advantage of the time we had

alone by doing some catching up with me and Lamia. 

'So how have things been with your job? Oh by the way, what are the results of that latest experiment I

helped you guys with?' 

'Oh you mean the experiment to see if perverts can be cured through high-voltage shocks? It didn't go so

well, the subject called upon his bill of rights to stop us from experimenting any further and left in a fit of

rage.' 

'Yeah, I think Furuichi had a right to be mad. It wasn't exactly fair for me to kidnap him and take him to

you for cruel experiments.' 

'But he's the biggest pervert I know.' 

I couldn't help but laugh in agreement. 

'Well we're here, which store do you want to go to first?' 

'Wow! Look at all these cool stuff!' 

'We can look at those another time, we need to stay focused if we're to find you a dress.' 

'Okay okay, but will you take me here again? Please, please please?' 

'Sure.' 

'Pinky swear?' 

'Pinky Swear.  
>'By the way Hilda-chan, what did you come here to buy?' <p>

'I need to buy a dress too.' 

'What for?' 

'That's for me to know and you to find out.' 

I stuck my tongue out to tease her a bit before we entered the first store. 

'Oh look at that one! What about this? I'm sure this one would look cute on me.' 

'Lamia, I don't think you should buy those.' 

'Why not?' 

'Firstly, your supposed to be going to a party, not a manga convention. Also, these were made for women

with bigger, you know... breasts.' 

'And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying my breasts are small?' 

'Not exactly small but, truthfully they aren't very big.' 

'Let me try this on and I'll show you just how big they are!'

*Five minutes later...*

'Lamia don't cry, I'm sure we can find you something that fits you better.' 

'You were right, my breasts are microscopic.' 

'They're the perfect size, you don't have to fuss over things like this. Hey what about this one?' 

'Wow! It looks great! Let me try it on. Uh... Hilda, this ones a bit tight, can we get one size larger? 

I started walking towards the children's section to get another dress. 

'Wait, you got that from the kid's section?' 

'What's wrong?' 

'I'm so small I have to wear little girls dresses!' 

'But there's nothing wrong with buying children's clothes!' 

'I don't like this store, can we go to the one over there instead?' 

I sighed 'Fine, whatever makes you happy...' 

After about another one and a half hours of searching, and convincing Lamia that she wasn't

underdeveloped we finally found a dress that both Lamia and I liked. 

'It's beautiful! Thank you so much for helping me pick this out Hilda-chan! 

'I'm sure the boys won't be able to keep their hands off you when they see you wearing this...' 

'You really think so?' 

I nodded 

'You're the best friend I ever had!' 

'I'm glad you're my best friend too.' 

Lamia's stomach started to growl. 

'Heh, I was so excited I guess I forgot to eat breakfast.' 

'Follow me, I know a good place where we can eat'  
>'The food here is soooo goooooood!' <p>

'I thought you'd like it.' 

'My favorite here is the sweet bread, what did you call it again?' 

'Apple pie' 

Watching Lamia savor every bite of that apple pie reminded me that, no matter how smart she is, Lamia's

still a kid on the inside. And everyday I thank Satan that I have such a intelligent and innocent girl for my

best friend. 

'Hilda-chan, what's the matter?' 

'Nothing it's just that I remembered I still haven't bought a dress yet.' 

'Well then, let's go!' 

'Wait Lamia, I still didn't get to pay our bill yet!' 

Mall security eventually caught up with us and we could've been brought to jail for trying to steal food.

After paying the bill and a little flirting with the head of security, we were free to go about our business. 

'I'm really sorry for what happenned Hilda.' 

'Hey, don't worry about it, the point is we were set free without much trouble.' 

Lamia smiled again and said 'Let's go find that dress of yours. 

'Whew! We finally found a dress that's large enough to fit me.' 

'I wish I had THAT kind of problem' 

'Hey, don't worry about it, your still gonna grow.' 

'I hope so. Oh yeah Hilda-chan, thanks so much for helping me pick out a dress!' 

'Don't mention it, it was a lot more fun with you around.' 

Alaindelon picked up Lamia right outside the mall so I ended up going home on my own. I still had time to

kill before prom so I ended up exploring the city. 

'Squid tentacles! Get your squid tentacles here!' 

I noticed that, the deeper and deeper I ventured into the city, the weirder things became. 

'Goat testicles! Skewered goat testicles! A refreshing treat after a hard days work! 

Some were unusual, others were weird, and some were just plain, wrong... 

'Porcupine underwear is what EVERYBODY'S talking about. Get one now and become a trendsetter

among your friends.' 

As I was walking down the street I couldn't help but notice a small,unlit sign that said "Raymond's

hairdressers! Look good when you come in, look absolutely FABULOUS when you come out!" It seemed

so out of place among stores that goat genetilia and excruciatingly painful underwear. It seemed so

unassuming and ordinary, so I walked in. The moment I saw the stylists, I could see WHY they set up

shop in a place like this. The stylists all looked foreign, and there clothes seemed so tacky. Shreds of

ribbons were pasted on their clothes that seemed a few sizes too small. Their purple, green, and pink hair

were all smothered in glitter and arranged in ways I couldn't even concieve. I was about to turn and leave

but a man(at least, I think he was a man) dragged me into a chair. 

'Ahhh welcome! I see that you're a new face here. Good good, it's always nice to have new customers.

Now why don't you relax and let Raymond examine you.' 

I began to tense up the moment he said he wanted to "examine" me. I could feel his surprisingly smooth

hands crawl up and down my body. 

'Is this... really... necessarry?' 

'Ah, do not worry, Raymond already has a life partner...' 

'Does that mean that you're..' 

'Gay? Of course not, Raymond just means he can't marry his one true love.' 

'Oh that's sad...' 

I dare not ask who or what his life partner was. 

'Anyway, Raymond needs to know what you need your hair styled for.' 

While it is true that I'm a demon, even demon's have manners and I wasn't about to hurt this man's

feelings by telling him that I wasn't interested in having my hair styled by HIM. 

'Now you just relax your pretty head now and let Raymond do all the work.' 

'Ok'

*fifteen minutes later*

Raymond finally took off the towel that was covering my face. I was pretty nervous at first, I didn't want to

look like one of his stylists. I was shocked to see my reflection. I spent a few moments to soak in my

appearance. Raymond let my hair loose, combed it so that just a bit of it would curve inwards, highlighting

my body. I looked.. beautiful. 

'It's wonderful! Thank you so much Raymond! 

'I knew you'd like it.' 

'So, how much?' 

'This one's on the house!' 

'But I really want to thank you, you did such a great job on my hair.' 

'No no, Raymond insists. Ray mond hasn't seen anyone who had a reaction like that after Raymond does

their hair.' 

'OH NO! I've got an hour left before prom, I have to go now Raymond-san, thanks again!' 

'Good luck on your prom, whoever you're going with is one lucky man!'

*45 minutes later*

I'm almost ready, oh right! I grabbed my purse and headed toward St. Ishiyama. 

'Tatsumi, you'd better still be waiting for me.'

Okay this chapter was really lighthearted. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'm not gonna make any promises though when I'll find time to finish the next chapter. Sorry


End file.
